Back To December
by SoraTakenouchii
Summary: SONGFIC. TaiOra. Sora se disculpa con Taichi después de lo que sucedió en Diciembre, 5 meses atrás. R&R please.


**Disclaimer:** Quiero ganar un reality show llamado "Muchachas locas" porque en verdad siento que lo merezco.

Ahora voten por mi enviando "Digimon no me pertenece" al 93393 :D

* * *

><p>No podía negar que me sentía extraña. Sí, y la verdad es que lo entiendo, al final nunca es fácil ver a tu ex, ni siquiera cuando solía ser tu mejor amigo unos cuantos años atrás… Cuando todo era mucho más sencillo. Cuando todo era un juego de niños, al final nosotros mismos éramos niños. Niños curiosos que no sabían lo que era el amor.<p>

Pero lo descubrimos, juntos. Juntos como solíamos hacer todo lo demás. No por nada nos llamaban "almas gemelas".

Lo miré sin expresión fija. Me sentía una revoltura de emociones que ni yo misma entendía muy bien. Era simplemente demasiado. No sabía si estaba triste, nostálgica o deprimida. Tal vez simplemente estaba contenta porque lo volvía a ver después de meses de ausencia en su vida. Sí, estaba alegre, satisfecha de haber dejado atrás mí ridículo miedo a verlo, pues era verdad, el miedo a no volverle a ver era mayor, mucho mayor.

-Y bien...-Mi voz era un suave murmullo, no quería que dejara de disfrutar su trago de café por voltearme a ver, así que después de que lo termino, decidí que era buena idea continuar- ¿Qué tal te ha ido en el trabajo? ¿Qué tal están Susumu, Yuuko y Hikari?-hablé de la manera más suave que mi voz y nerviosismo me permitió. Él me observo con el rabillo del ojo, expectante.

-Bastante bien, gracias-Me contestó seco. Tan seco que me sentí estúpida, seguramente había hablado demasiado rápido, con una velocidad desesperada. "Sora, te tienes que calmar" me intente convencer a mí misma, simplemente para volver a sentirme estúpida.

No había sido por mi velocidad al hablar que me había contestado de esa manera tan cortante. No nos habíamos visto en 5 meses, de hecho desde que terminé con él… ¿Y esperaba que me contestara con alegría y entusiasmo? Por supuesto que no. Eso no era siquiera razonable.

Suspiré al darme cuenta que en una de las mesas de al lado llegaba una pareja feliz. A ambos se les veía felices y enamorados. Ahora sí podía asegurar que me sentía nostálgica. Y lo peor de todo no eran sus sonrisas cómplices ni sus miradas profundas, si no que ella llevaba consigo un hermoso ramo de…

-Lleva rosas-La voz de Taichi me sacó bruscamente de mis pensamientos, obligándome a mirarlo con sorpresa. Él también había estado observando a la pareja-Tu… amabas las rosas-Sonrió. Le sonreí de vuelta.

-Sí-conteste, volteándome nuevamente para observar a la pareja. Taichi me podía seguir leyendo como un libro, en eso no había cambiado ni un poco. Y era verdad, yo amaba las rosas... En especial las que él me daba. Eran especiales, lo malo es que en vez de darles amor, agua y sol, las deje en un rincón, causando su muerte.

I'm so glad you made time to see me  
>How's life, tell me how's your family<br>I haven't seen them in a while  
>You've been good, busier than ever<br>We small talk, work and the weather  
>Your guard is up, and I know why<br>Because the last time you saw me is still burned in the back of your mind  
>You gave me roses and I left them there to die<p>

-Discúlpame Tai…-Le dije con un débil suspiro. Las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar con súbita velocidad mis rojizos ojos. La verdad se le veía sorprendido, yo me encontraba sorprendida también. No sé de donde saqué el valor, ni las fuerzas para tragarme de una buena vez mi orgullo y pedirle perdón.

Él me observo incrédulo, al parecer estaba igual, o incluso más sorprendido que yo misma. No sabía qué hacer, la tensión en el ambiente creció con rapidez y yo lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue levantarme al baño. Mis sollozos comenzaban a avergonzarme, no quería llorar de esa manera, mucho menos en frente de él.

Me miré en el espejo, como temía mi maquillaje estaba hecho un desastre, hacía juego con mis sentimientos. Yo misma era un desastre. ¿Cómo era posible que no me hubiera dado cuenta de que le extrañaba tanto? De que lo quería tanto. Lo necesitaba…

-Agh…-Me sentía frustrada. Tan frustrada y estúpida. ¡Jamás debí haber terminado con él! ¿Por qué siempre dejaba que mi estúpida mente tomara mis decisiones en lugar de que mi corazón lo hiciera? ¡Se supone que yo era la elegida del amor! Yo tenía que saber mejor que nadie sobre todo este embrollo que se hace llamar el sentimiento más lindo jamás creado…

Veloces imágenes de aquel frío Diciembre recorrieron mi mente. Dolían. Dolían mucho. ¿Por qué jamás me había dado cuenta de lo que tenía enfrente? Taichi era perfecto, al menos para mí lo era..

So this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night<br>And I go back to December all the time  
>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you<br>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
>I go back to December, turn around and make it alright<br>I go back to December all the time

Ahora comprendía con dolor el porqué no había podido dormir últimamente. El porqué había estado teniendo repetidas pesadillas que tenían que ver con una fría noche, noche que había estado reprimiendo por miedosa. Miedosa a percatarme del error tan grave que había cometido al dejarlo ir.

Pero qué mala amiga había sido... Y digo amiga porque le dije que prefería que quedáramos como amigos después de haber terminado. Y ¿Qué clase de amiga no felicita a su "mejor amigo" en su cumpleaños? Ni siquiera le llame, ni me moleste por ir a la fiesta a la cual si me invito.

Me recargue pesadamente en la pared del baño, que gracias a Dios estaba vacío. Seguía llorando, tal vez silenciosamente pero las gotas llenas de dolor que salían de mis ojos eran tan ruidosas como en mismo latido de mi corazón. ¿Qué me ocurría? ¿En verdad había sido buena idea volverlo a ver después de 5 meses de ausencia? Yo sabía que sí lo era. Mi corazón y alma me lo pedía a gritos. Lo necesitaba. Pero verlo así, tan distante dolía en verdad.

De pronto sonreí. Si que habíamos pasado buenos ratos juntos. Desde las divertidas tardes de verano, comiendo nieve, desvelándonos viendo películas ridículas de amor, hasta aquellas noches que salíamos a bailar. Los besos bajo la lluvia, las sonrisas llenas de amor. Las tardes de pasión donde no habíamos más que nosotros dos en este mundo... Pues él era mi mundo, mi todo. Y tal vez eso fue lo que me asusto en la tarde de otoño, después de comer con él y su familia. Me di cuenta que lo amaba… Y me asusté. No sé porqué pero me asusté.

Y entonces le dije adiós, después de que el no me dio otra cosa más que el más puro amor.

These days I haven't been sleeping  
>Staying up playing back myself leaving<br>When your birthday passed and I didn't call  
>Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times<br>I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
>And realized I loved you in the fall<br>And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind  
>You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye<p>

Me sentí de pronto atrapada y encerrada dentro del baño del restaurant. Necesitaba salir y abrazarlo, antes de que huyera de ahí como yo lo hice del parque congelado, la única diferencia es que él lo haría con muy buenas razones para justificarse. No como yo, que simplemente le dije "Seamos amigos" y me fui.

Ridícula. No entendía cómo es que había aceptado verme nuevamente. No me lo merecía. Si yo estuviera en su lugar, y debido a mi gran orgullo creo que jamás hubiera aceptado.

¿Por qué no podía ser una buena persona como él? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan terca y no escuchar a nadie? Mis razones para terminar con él era que no nos hacíamos bien mutuamente únicamente por qué estábamos deteniendo nuestros tiempos de estudio para vernos. No era tan malo ahora que lo pensaba… Desvelarse de vez en cuando no era malo.

Más mal me hacía yo sola en estos momentos al estar alejada de él. Al no sentir sus brazos a mi alrededor para darme el apoyo que tanto me hacía falta. Era tan injusto… No pensé en las consecuencias. No creí que fuese a cometer el error más grande de mi vida al decirle adiós.

Y es que nosotros los humanos, al estar muy convencidos de algo terminamos equivocándolos de la manera más terrible, cayendo de un momento a otro desde lo más alto del cielo hasta al inframundo. Así me sentía yo ahora, muy, muy por debajo de la tierra de la tan buscada "felicidad". Yo había probado su delicioso sabor. Yo incluso creí que sería su dueña, pero yo misma la deje ir.

Pero que patética, llorando dentro del baño de un restaurant. ¿Tan bajo había caído? Al parecer así había sido... Hasta ahora.

Me levante con pesadez del suelo y sin siquiera importarme mucho mi horroroso maquillaje, decidí salir del baño, y encararle. Decirle todo y…

Oh no. Se encontraba afuera del sanitario de mujeres, recargado en la pared con una mueca de aburrimiento o concentración, no lograba descifrarlo con exactitud. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? ¿Habría escuchado de casualidad mis terribles sollozos? Me quedé estática observándolo. Su cara, su cabello, su pecho al abrirse y cerrarse con cada profunda respiración. Era mágico.

Me miró finalmente, percatándose de mi presencia. Levanto su brazo derecho con lentitud y me dijo con un tono que tampoco pude descifrar muy bien-Olvidaste tu bolsa-Y me sonrió. Con eso sentí latir mi corazón a mil por hora.

Le sonreí de vuelta y tome la bolsa, ignorando el hecho de que mis ojos estuvieran rojos y mi cabello hecho un desastre-Gracias…-y me perdí de pronto en sus profundos ojos cafés. Me maldije a mí misma. Era terca y débil, de eso no había duda. Supe en el mismo momento en que los vi y sentí mis mejillas arder que aun lo amaba. Mucho; Y que definitivamente no podía perderlo de nuevo.

So this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night<br>And I go back to December all the time  
>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you<br>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
>I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind<br>I go back to December all the time

-Tai…-Le susurré débilmente, comenzando a caminar en dirección a la salida de la cafetería. No sé de dónde saqué las fuerzas necesarias para parar en seco y tomar su mano, haciendo que parara también, justo en frente de mí. Él no me contestó con palabras, pero me ofreció una mirada que significaba más de mil. Y con eso me basto-Tengo… Algo que decirte.

Mis ojos comenzaron a empaparse de nuevo, mis manos temblaban como locas y yo me sentía una lunática que necesitaba ayuda. Juraba que en cualquier momento mi corazón iba a tener una cuenta regresiva tan simple como el "3, 2, 1" y saldría disparado fuera de mi pecho. Retumbaba tan fuerte que hasta lo escuchaba. A mi corazón y a la respiración calmada de Tai.

-En verdad te extraño-Y no dejaba de sorprenderme, no solo mi voz sonaba calmada a pesar de mi nerviosismo, y no solo eso sino que también había logrado mirar directamente esos ojos color chocolate, que se derretían al toparse con los míos color fuego. Para mí, era una buena combinación-Extraño… Nuestro tiempo juntos. Es verdad que peleábamos, pero todos lo hacen y…-Suspiré tan profundamente que hasta me dolió, y aún así, continúe-Eres de las únicas personas que me han visto llorar. Eres mi mejor amigo y te necesito, al menos como eso, amigos.

Tai no decía nada, se quedaba mirándome, juraba que ni siquiera pestañeaba un poco. Me hacía sentir nerviosa, y con un miedo gigantesco a haber metido la pata. Aun así sentía que tenía que decirle todo lo que pensaba. Sabía que era mejor perder y arriesgarse a no saber qué hubiera pasado.

-Sé que sonará ridículo pero…-Miré con un resoplido al cielo. Cielo era mi nombre, y necesitaba sacar más de esa fuerza sobre natural que había necesitado para hablar-Si pudiera viajar en el tiempo y cambiarlo lo haría. Me arrepiento tanto de haberte dejado y… Entiendo si no quieres saber más de mi, honestamente yo tampoco querría saber más de mí.

I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right  
>And how you held me in your arms that September night<br>The first time you ever saw me cry  
>Maybe this is wishful thinking<br>Probably mindless dreaming  
>But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right<br>I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't  
>So if the chain is on your door I understand<p>

Y lo logré. Logré sacar todo lo que me pesaba, lo que sentía que era necesario tener no dentro sino fuera de mí. Y por más increíble que pareciera me sentía un par de quilos más liviana, mi alma se había liberado, había soltado la bomba que estaba a punto de explotar dentro de mí y hacerme pedacitos sin piedad. Y ahora me percataba de que la había lanzado sobre Taichi.

Lo miré expectante, esperando una reacción. Buena, mala. Una grosería, un abrazo ¡Lo que fuera! Pero no. Me miraba nada más. Sus ojos no mostraban sentimiento alguno y juraba que su Hermosa piel bronceada había palidecido de un segundo a otro y su dulce sonrisa había sido desvanecida por arte de magia o terror. ¿En verdad había metido la pata?

Taichi abrió la boca como finta o señal de que iba a hablar, yo decidí abrir bien las orejas para prestar atención. Y sin embargo no dijo nada.

Parecía que había llegado un alíen y me había dejado una copia exacta de un Taichi sin sentimientos. O mejor aún, había llegado una mala amiga que haciendo falsas promesas y rompiéndole el corazón lo había dejado así: como una persona varada afuera de una cafetería casi desierta. Increíble. ¿Tan mortal había sido para él? Me sentía una bruja, una arpía… No sé.

-Sora yo… Lo siento-Todo fue tan rápido. Ni siquiera me miro, simplemente dio media vuelta y se fue, lo peor es que lo hizo corriendo. Ni siquiera pude ver el reflejo o el fantasma de lo que él había dejado junto a mí. Pero lo sentía, como el mismo aire: invisible y lo suficientemente poderoso como para derrumbar una casa. Podía asegurar que dolía y sentía mi corazón caer a un precipicio profundo, muy profundo pero sin final.

Con un único grito ahogado por el mismo sufrimiento.

But this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night<br>And I go back to December  
>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you<br>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
>I go back to December turn around and make it alright<br>I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
>I go back to December all the time<br>All the time

La tonada de la canción de Taylor Swift, proveniente de mi celular interrumpió mi sueño, que en realidad no era un sueño sino un descanso. Me encontraba acurrucada en mi sofá percatándome de cómo la televisión seguía prendida y la nieve en la mesita casi derretida. Había pañuelos llenos de lágrimas por doquier y al parecer "A walk to Remember" se repetía por… Quién sabe ¿Quinta vez quizá?

Toqueteé el sillón como tonta, intentando encontrar el aparato que repetía la tonada cada vez con más fuerza. Hasta que al fin lo encontré debajo de un cojín. Ni siquiera me molesté en mirar quién era el remitente, total seguía dormidísima.

-¿Sí?-Mi voz sonaba extremadamente ronca, parte por lo mucho que llore y parte por mi estado de sonámbulo.

-¿Sora?-No lograba identificar bien de quién se trataba, así que después de un gran bostezo contesté con pereza.

-Ella habla…-Me rasqué la cabeza y miré el reloj. Las 2:30 de la mañana. Quién quiera que fuera la persona detrás de la línea merecía la muerte.

-Tai habla y solo quería decirte que pensé en lo que me dijiste hace unas horas y bueno…-¿Qué qué? ¡Era quién?

Abrí de pronto los ojos como platos y me pellizqué a mi misma como suelen hacerlo en las películas. Debía asegurarme que no seguía soñando o algo similar a ello. Me dolió el pellizco lo suficiente como para asegurarme de que estaba por fin despierta. La voz del Yagami mayor seguía escuchándose del otro lado de la línea más yo no escuchaba nada. Simplemente los gritos de loca que mi cabeza emitía.

Me recosté de nuevo mirando el techo mientras me convencía a mi misma de que estaba escuchando todo lo que Taichi se encontraba diciendo, clara mentira si se toma en cuenta que no escuchaba nada. Ni siquiera a mí misma.

-Creo que merecemos una segunda oportunidad-Logré escuchar por el auricular. Sonreí y miré la televisión, los protagonistas se besaban y por primera vez creí que no era algo hollywoodesco, Pues sabía que el amor era algo real. Más real que nada más en este mundo.

-Por supuesto-Y a pesar de no haber escuchado prácticamente nada de lo que Taichi me había dicho, seguramente con el mismo esfuerzo que yo horas antes me sentí orgullosa.

Al final tragarme mi orgullo y haber pedido perdón por la noche más fría y solitaria de todo Diciembre había sido lo que necesitaba para recuperar eso que yo había perdido sin más. Eso que muchos llaman felicidad y que yo llamo "Taichi Yagami".

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora (?)<strong>

Muy bien, muy bien. Loca obsesión mía con Taylor Swift y sus hermosas canciones, las cuales convierto en rídiculos Fanfics. No se si esta bueno o no, pues es la 1:30 de la madrugada y lo único que quiero es subir esto pues mañana me voy muyyyy lejos de aquí ;)

Oh si baby las vacaciones me esperan y el concierto de Taylor tambien 3

La verdad es que tenía ganas de escribir un TaiOra despues de tanto Sorato so... here it is (:

Espero les haya gustado chavos lo hice con todo mi amor de Swiftie 3... OYESAMAMADA! haha

En fin para quienes no saben la cancion es "Back To December" y no es mía. #Fail.

Nos leemos pequeños saltamontes y protejanse de embarazos no deseados presionando el botón de "Review" ¿Si? Gracias :D

lovelovelove


End file.
